Ayhama High School
by Reina Hiwatari
Summary: Twins Sasuke And Itachi Go To Ayhama High School, And It's Naruto's First Day, He Makes Friends With Itachi, But Will It Turn Into Something More? ItachixNaruto, SasukexSakura. Yaoi and rated for Language and Later On.
1. Meetings And Paint

**Reina: Hi, I know I've Never been too good at writing fics in the past (or completing them for that matter) but i've been taught a few things since I last wrote. And I know that naruto High School fics have been done to death, but it seems like people have a lot of fun writing them, so i'll try to write one myself.**

**Let me say something here: 1. I don't have word, so I can't tell if I made a spelling mistake unless I spot it myself. 2. Itachi isn't evil. A shock, I know, but in my fic he's Sasuke's twin brother. And this is a Itachi x Naruto fic. Yaoi. Boy x Boy. whatever, if you don't like that kind of thing, then turn away, though I don't know why you'd be looking at this fic to start with. There will be hints of Sakura x Sasuke, but not much. Oh, and the students are all 16 or 17. And yay for easter holidays. I don't know most character's surnames and even if I did, i doubt i'll be able to spell them , so no surnames in this fic. Oh and people swear too. A lot.**

**Key:**

"Text" - Speaking.

_Text - _Thoughts

(Text) - Author's note

Text - Pov's, Date's etc.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (Though I would like to own Itachi-San :sighs:), and i don't own any songs / bands mentioned here.**

**Well, enough of my talking, i'll get on with the story now.**

**(btw, i'll start this off in Itachi's Pov)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The alarm was beeping loudly in my ear.

"Fuckin' Hell..." I turned over and held the pillow over my head, trying to drown out the siren.The stupid thing wouldn't shut up, so I grabbed it and threw it straight across the room. I heard someone enter and switch it off.

"get up, Itachi." I knew it was Sasuke by the cold tone of the voice. "Or you'll be late for school"  
"Fuck off, Sasuke." I growled back, I hated school, and I hated getting up.

"Wake up, you lazy bastard" Next thing I knew, I was lying in my middle of the floor, looking up at Sasuke. He'd dragged my out of bed!

I stared at Sasuke and got up and walked slowly out the door and to the bathroom "yeah, yeah, i'mm a lazy ass, I know." I shouted back to him before shutting the door. I stared at myself in the mirror for a while, before I took off my boxers and stepped into the shower, I let the heat of the water run all over my body, turning slightly red from the heat, i climbed out the shower, wrapped a towel around me, grabbed another one, and i rubbed my hair as I was walking down the room. I past Sasuke while heading back and he laughed at me.

"You look like a lobster!" He managed to say.

"Oh ha ha..." I threw the wet towel at him and shut the door when I got in my room. I dropped the towel around my waist and walked to my draws, I pulled on a pair of boxers. I pulled on a black shirt, grey jeans and a grey head-band. I walked downstairs and went into the kicthen.

"Hey Sasuke!" I yelled "What's we got in for breakfast?"

"Whatever's in the fridge, dobe." He repiled.

_I'm no idiot..._ I snapped out of my thoughts, and looked through the fridge. I ended up having pizza. cold pizza.

I finished that off, put my trainers on, grabbed my mp3 player + earphones, my bag and I headed off to school.

I was listening to Ænema by Tool and I wasn't watching where I was going, Sasuke and I never walked to school together, he was too much invovled with his friends, especially a pink-haired girl called Sakura. _Ugh, what does he see in girls anyway?_ I had my eyes closed, so when I hit something hard, i was suprised, I opened my eyes and I saw I had walked into a lamp-post.

"Ouch..." I grumbled.

I stood up from where I fell, wondering how the fuck I had managed to walk inot the damn thing in the first place. _Grr..._ I sighed and continued on my way.

Naruto's Pov.

_Aw man, where the hell am I? Damn moving, i'm lost! Hey, maybe he can help me..._

I ran over to the raven haired boy with the pink haired girl.

"Hey, excuse me, can you help?" I wasved my arms around as skidded to a stop beside beside him.

"heh..." I stratched my head. "I'm a little lost, can you tell me where Ayhama High School is?"  
"Hn." The guy said. Then he pointed. "Take that road, turn at the 4th right, then the 2nd left and you'll be able to see it." he said in a monotone voice.

"Thanks, by the way, i'm Naruto!" I said before i ran off. _4th right, 2nd left, 4th right, 2nd left..._

I turned to the 4th right, then the 2nd left and as the boy said, I saw the school. The Boy... _Shit, i forgot to get his name! shit!_ cursing my idiot for a mind, i walked up to the school, where I saw another boy who looked like the one who looked like the one who gave me directions. _Hm, i wonder if they're related?_ I walked towards him, but I stopped when I saw earphones and that I could hear his music from where I was standing. _Wow..._ I walked behind him for a while, not wishing to intrude in his personal space. I noticed something about this guy that I didn't about the other, this guy certainly seemed, well hot. _Yeah, you know yourself too well, Naru, you like guys, no mistaking that, but that doesn't say that this guy does, though he isn't walking with anyone, and he might have a girlfriend, or if he likes guys, a boyfriend. And... why am I talking to myself?_ I snapped out of my thoughts long enough to see a trail of blood along the floor _Huh...?_ I looked at the guy in front of me, and ran up to behind him.

I walked behind him and I could hear him mumbling to himself, he seemed to be going on about lamp-posts and how they seem to appear out of no-where. I thought that was strange. I saw him hang his earphones around his neck, so I thought I would talk to him. So I walked up to beside him.

"hi there." I said, smiling.

Itachi's Pov.

"Hi there."

I looked beside and I saw a guy around 17 trying to talk to me. _Well, no need to be impolite Itachi, that's Sasuke's job. _"Hello" I said back.

The guy beamed, happy that I said something back "I'm Naruto!" He said. _Unusual name... _I thought.

"I'm Itachi" I said and we shook hands. I felt a wave of electricity pass up my arm. _Whoa, what was that? _We talked for a while as we walked.

"hey, do you have a brother? I met a guy with a pink haired girl back there." _Pink Haired. Everyone calls her that._

"You mean Sasuke? yeah, he's my brother. He was with Sakura." I explained.

I looked at Naruto, he was dressed simply enough. He has a orange pair of pants on, a navy shirt, an orange hooded jacket and a elctric blue head-band. What caught my attention was his hair and eyes. He had bright blond hair, short a spiked, that shined like the sun. _Like the sun? what the fuck? _and his eyes, contrast to my dark brown / black ones, his shone the bluest sapphires. Wow... I blinked and looked away when i realised I was staring.

We reached the school gates, where we parted, as Naruto has to go and see head-master Kakashi. I made my way to first class. I had Art. Not one of my greatest subjects, but I liked it anyway. a good thing was that the teacher never shows up sometimes, so we can get on with whatever we wanted to. I walked in and sat down in my seat.

I pulled out a pen and was drawing when I heard someone shout my name "Heey Itachi!" I looked up suprised. And I saw Naruto, I waved to him and he took a seat next to me.

"Where's the teacher? He should be here by now..." He asked me.

"hm, the teacher sometimes doesn't show up." I replied.

"Oh. So what do you do when he's not here?"

"Whatever we wnat to." I said.

"Do you's paint?" He asked.

"Some do, if you're looking for paints, they're in that storage room over there." I pointed.

Naruto proved a few thing to me in them two minutes about himself. It's not impossible to jump over a desk, he's fast and... he has a nice ass. _Hm, Itachi, Stop Staring! _I turned my attention away as he came back with paints, paper and brushes. He sat quietly painting for a while. Until...

I looked at him and end up with a line of green paint being painted down my nose. _What the hell? _

"heh, sorry Itachi" he apologised, but I could tell from the grin on his face that he did that on purpose. I twitched, grabbed a brush, stuck in some purple and drew a line across his fore-head.

And so a Paint fight began.

I drew various lines on his face and he on mine. then we abdandoned the brush and attacked each other with hands on hands.

By the time we had done our faces, hands and arms were covered in paint. Yet, I hadn't had this much fun in a while.

"hah, Itachi, you are really wierd looking all multi-coloured like that!" Naruto laughed.

"As are you, Naruto, as are you." I smiled in reply.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Wewt, first part done.**

**Itachi in the shower oh. my. word. :faints:**

**Itachi: Seems Reina can't keep up with the hotness.**

**Naruto: I can though.**

**Itachi: Shush you. :looks at the author's note on table: Well, i'll read what it says here. 'I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and again I apologise for spelling errors. Hope you had a laugh, I know I did writing the paint fight there, Itachi covered in paint would be fun to see xD, DSo me a little favour though and review for me please. Flames are un-needed. Sorry for the short-ness, next chapter should be longer.'**


	2. Soap And Thoughts

**Reina: Well, i've decided to update :) I love the holidays. Thanks to my two reviewers so far :hugs: wow, my first positive reviews for my new story :eyes shine: uh, sorry, got lost in the moment, anyways, let's review the story so far.**

**Itachi has gone to school and met naruto on the way and they talked, then they were in art class (with no teacher) and they end up in a paint fight, just ends up with Naruto and Itachi looking like a pair of rainbows. xD.**

**Warning: This is a Yaoi, Boy x Boy, whatever you want to call it and this fic is rated M for a reason. That reason will not be known in this chapter however. **

**Evil Reina: Mwahahaa... **

**Reina: Hn.**

**Disclaimer: I've said it before and i'll say it again, I do not own Naruto. (I want Itachi-San though... T-T) I don't any songs used either.**

**Key:**

"Text" - Speaking.

_Text _- Thoughts

(Text) - Author's note

Text - Pov's, Date's etc.

**(Starts off in Sasuke's Pov.)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

First class over. English next. And I have a trail on girls following me and Sakura around. Hn, I hate it when they follow us around. I had English with Sakura next though, so it should shouldn't be un-bearable. I treat the other girls like they don't exist to me, yet they still follow me. Why? That's the thing about Sakura, unlike these idiot followers, she never followed me, I noticed her one day as I was running from my 'fan-club' ...

I snap out of my thoughts as I see my brother and that blonde kid from this morning walk by me, covered in paints. _What the hell?_ I almost burst out laughing at my brother.

"Itachi!" i shout after him, he turned around "What the hell happened to you?"

He smirked and continued to walked shouting "Paint Fight" as he entered the restroom after the blond kid.

_Paint Fight..? My Brother got in a paint fight? _I blinked.

"Sasuke-Kun?" I looked at Sakura "What's wrong?"

"Hm, oh nothing, never expected Itachi to ever in a paint fight." I explained.

"Oh." She managed to say, and we went to English.

Itachi's Pov.

_Red paint, blue paint, yellow paint, green paint, purple paint, white paint..._

I had managed to get the paint off my arms and face and was washing my hands, I looked over to Naruto and almost laughing when I saw him wrestling with the soap. It flies out of his hand and towards me, so I catch it.

"Here." I said and handed it back to him.

"Thanks." He said. "Hey Itachi.."  
"Hm?"

"What are you doing after school?" I asked me.

_Huh...? Uh..._ "Hm, not much, probably go home and train a bit. why?" I wondered what he was getting on at.

"Well...uh, would uoi like to... hang out somewhere...?" he managed to say.

"Sure, why not?" I replied. _Hehe...me and the ball of sunshine... ? _

"Really? Awesome!" He washed off the paint, and we dried our hands. We left the restroom, collected our stuff from art and went to our next class, which we had together.

The rest of the day, for me at least, went by pretty quickly, I was thinking of after school a lot. _What draws me to him? what do I see in him?_ This was an answer I couldn't come up with. _Itachi, you'll end up with a head-ache if you keep thinking like this. _I menatally cursed myself, packed up my things in my bag, and left school so I could go home, get ready and meet Naruto.

I walked to the front gates where I saw Sasuke trying to tell his fan-club to leave him alone, he looked slightly pissed, to put it bluntly.

I walked past the group, and whistled as I walked home listening to my Mp3 player.

I got through my front door, plunked by bag and shoes down the the corridor, out of the way of Sasuke, who always manages to trip over them, and ran into my room. Then ran out again, grabbed a sandwich, ate it, then went back to get ready.

"Hm..." I hunted through my wardrobe. "Where is it?"

I finally found what I was looking for as I pulled my hat out. Not everyday I wear a hat, believe it or not.

"Ha!" I shjouted, and winced as Ii heard a crashing noise, Sasuke had managed to trip over my shoes once again.

"Damnit Itachi!" I heard him shout.

"Well , stop staring st Sakutra and watch where you're walking!" I shouted back.

This results in Sasuke opening the door, throwing my shoes at me and walking back out.

Oh well... I grabbed my shoes, pulled them on and left the house shouting to sasuke that I would be be back later.

"Kind of rare for you to be going out" He yelled.

"yeah, going out with a friend." I yelled back.

"Just a friend?" He managed to get in before I shut the door.

I thought about it.

Could I think of him as more than...?

_...naw..._

"yeah." I said and shut the door.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Reina: yeah, I said this chapter would be a bit longer, but I gots writer's block and I wanted it up before I went to sleep. Heh.**

**3:42am. Damn Insomia. --;;**

**Itachi: Rock a bye Reina in the tree top--**

**Reina: Shut it.**


	3. Ramen And Kisses

**Well, i'm going to make this chapter longer, ever if I fry my brain in the process. Well, not literally --;; Thank you to my reviewers so far, you guys rock! I've never managed to get onto a third chapter and it's because to you guys that i'm managing to write this :super hugs: whee! XD**

**And sorry for my absense, i've been doing a lot of art lately, pixel art, web design... points to profile it's all on my devaintart page.**

**Oh, and only Itachi & Sasuke live their home, and Naruto by himself. And the alcohol age limit is 18.**

**Disclaimer: I've said it before and i'll say it again, I do not own Naruto. I don't any songs used either, so don't use me, you'll not get a penny off me, the only thing I do own is my mind, my story and a wierd taste for couple pairings. **

**Warning: This Is Yaoi, boy x bot, don't like it, turn and leave. Some loving action (though not a lemon. yet.)**

**If you've read the other chapters , then there's no need for the key.**

**Though i'll say **_Text_ - Flashback text.

**(Naruto's Pov)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Flashback)

_"What are you doing after school?" I asked him._

_"Hm, not much, probably go home and train a bit. why?" He seems curious..._

_"Well...uh, would you like to... hang out somewhere...?" I stuttered. Damn it..._

_"Sure, why not?" He replied_

_"Really? Awesome!" I couldn't believe it, he argeed, awesome! _

(End Flashback.)

I was excited, Itachi was my first friend I had made and we were going to hang out! I couldn't help myself, I switched on my music on and air-guitared around the room to Tool (An: He doesn't know Itachi likes tool.) I tripped over my boxers that I had been waering last night, and I hit the floor.

"Oof!" i exclaimed and stood back up. _Gotta watch where i'm walking... _Since I hidn't have to meet Itachi for another fourty five minutes, I decided to take a quick shower, I ran into the bathroom, after turning up my music that I could still hear it, switched on the shower and jumped in. Well, not literally jump in, I didn't want to snap my neck.

I stood in the shower letting the water run over my slightly tanned body, thinking what I was going to do with Itachi.

_I know what i'd like to do with him..._

I snapped out of my thoughs as the heat in my body rushed down to a certain point.

I flicked on the cold water and sighed ad my obvious arousal calmed down.

_Great..._

I climbed out the shower after being in it around twenty five minutes, pulled on a clean pair of boxers after drying off and dived into my cupboard looking for some pants to wear.

After a while, I found a pair of navy blue jeans, so I pulled them off, along with a pair of socks. I hunted through the pile of clean shirts on the floor and found a sliver / grey shirt, so i put that on. I looked at the clock.

"Oh fuck! I have to meet Itachi-San in five minutes!" i grabbed my jacket, slipped my shoes on and ran out the front door, ran back, grabbed my headband, put it on and ran off again.

I ran around the corner to see Itachi standing where we were supposed to met.

"Sorry I'm cough late..." I wheezed out.

"It's alright, I wasn't here long anyways." he said and smiled.

"hehe..." I grinnied and rubbed the back of my head.

"So, where would you like to--" My stomach growled. I'd forgotten to get something to eat. "Hungry?" He asked.

"Yeah, a bit." He grinned sheepishly.

"Come on. There's a Ramen shop nearby." He said and began walking, i walked beside him.  
We sat at a table in the shop after ordering and paying in advance, I ordered Pork ramen and orange juice, while he ordered chicken ramen and s glass of vodka & coke. I asked him how he managed to get served when he was underaged, but jusat said that he looked old enough, or so Sasuke said. I shruged as our orders arrived. I sat eating my ramen as did he, and I wondered how it felt to be drunk.

"Hey" I said. "what does it feel like to be drunk?"  
He looked up at me with a wierd face, then shrugged. "I wouldn't know, i've never been drunk. Though Sasuke has been. I've never forget that..."

(Flashback)

_"heeeey, Itaaaaachhi!" Sasuke yelled down the hall. It was the first night of us living away from our family, and we were celbrating.   
"What is it, Sasuke?" i replied._

_"Wassat of the ceiling?" he pointed to the floor._

_I raised an eyebrow. "That's the floor"  
"Naw, reeealy?" he drooled out, and slipped, falling. He tried to get up and failed. I sighed and walked over, hoisting him to his feet. "You've had way too much to drink."  
"neeever, i'm fiiine." he said, then wriggled out of my grasp, and he somehow managed to climb up to the roof._

_And so began Sasuke little singing session. Started off with Placebo's Special Needs, when he sang Tom Jone's You Can Leave Your Hat on, which had him strip down to his boxers, then The Proclaimers' I Would Five Hundred Miles. By this time, I heard that someone has rang the police saying that something was dying / screaming next door. I was standing, trying to figure out to how get up there so I could get him down when the police arrived to see Sasuje singing I'm Too Sexy. I just wanted to hide or run. they put a set of ladders p to where he was and brought him and his clothes down. we took him inside where he had thankfully shut up and fell asleep on his bad. I hadn't drank much, so the police just told me to keep an eye on Sasuke._

(Flashback)

"What I find is, I told him the day after, he went plae and hasn't touched Alcohol since" itachi said.

I laughed out loud and finshed my ramen off. "he must of been pretty embrassed" I exclaimed.

"I can imagine" He laughed.

We took our bowls back to the order bench, and walked outside and I stretched to the sky.

Itachi's Pov.

I couldn't help but stare as he stretched and I saw his body ripple and his muscles stretch. I blinked and looked away.

"Well, now what?" I asked.

We spent the afternoon wandering around, talking to people as we ran into them, introduced Naruto to peopleto some of my friends, like Ino and Shikamaru, who went to a different school. Ino poked fun at me, asked if Naruto was my boyfriend, from which I could feel myself blushing and replying with a no.

It seemed we ran into a couple of friends of Naruto's too, Neji and Hinata, Hinate was very shy and they both seemed nice enough, though they did freak me out a little with their white eyes.

Finally, we ended up at what seemed to be Naruto's place as the sun set.

"Wow, I hjad a great afternoon!" naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's nice to hang out with friends" i smiled.

He grinned and turned towards his house, but before he did, he turned back towards me and narrowed the gap between us.

_What's going o--_

I felt my thoughts interupted when I felt his lips upon mine, wrapping his arms around me, pulling me closer. I blinked, and I found he was a sweet kisser, I wrapped my arms around his waist, not denying him what he wanted and kissed him back, I felt his tongue pressing againist my lip, begging for enterance, I let him in and he started carassng my mouth, I let out a small moan and ran my tongue along his. I ran my hand through his hair and deepened the kiss.

We broke away after a while, breathing hard.

_What's this I feel in my heart?_

"I'll see you tomorrow..." he wispered, befor kissing my lighting, running up the steps, turned, waved, and i waved back and he shut the door.

_Wow... he's such a sweet kisser..._

I pulled out my mp3 player and listened to Placebo as I walked home.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Reina: Fwee, chapter three done, I was going to have it with Itachji-San asleep and having a nightmare about Naruto being hurt but I changed my mind. XD Ok, I'm thinking of putting a lemon in next chapter or the one after. Or have Itachi confess his love first, or in the middle of the lemon.**

**Woo.**

**Itachi:shakes head:**

**Naruto: O-o**

**Reina: hehe.**

**Itachi: Wierd, Wierd girl**

**Naruto:nods:**

**Reina: I know I am.**

**Itachi & Naruto:runs:**

**Oh, anyone wanna be a beta reader?**


	4. Cinema And Beds

**Reina: Thank you to everyone who read the story so far, your reviews keep me motivated to write :) :hugs: And i apologise for the way overdue update... I had maaaajor writers block, which i managed to get over by writing a couple of one-shots (one which i managed to post)**

**Itachi: One shots, eh?**

**Reina: Indeed, oh and if anyone bashes Sakura...I'll back you ok? ok. And yes, Sasuke is very, very OOC here **

**Disclaimer:sighs: I don't own Naruto, though I do have an OC called Lorelei Hoshigaki (cookie to who can guess who she's related to P:)**

**Warning: Yaoi, Boy x Boy love, don't like, then don't read. Lemon goodness too:) :giggles:**

**Key on other chapters.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Itachi's Pov.

It had been twelve weeks since the first time we met and the first time he kissed me, or we kissed as I kissed him back.

In That time we went out, gone to school, visited each others' houses, discovered we had a similar taste in music, and that we both didn't have parents. His had died in a Train Crash while he was with a friend when he was four. I found it wierd knowing he didn't have any parents, but he shrugged it off, saying he liked living alone.

It was the half term holidays, a whole week without school, which I was glad for. I hated being stuck in there, I liked lessons but sometimes I wish that I didn't have to go at all. But then again, I guess that's the wish of almost every time school student. During school when I had nothing to do, I found myself thinking about Naruto. I found that enjoyed his company more every time i seen him, I didn't know what was going on inside me, or my heart, so most of the time, I shrugged it off. But every so often, I found myself thinking. What if...

"Hey Itachi-San!" I heard someone shout on me, and only one person calls people San or Kun.

I turned around and waved to Sakura as she run towards me.

We were good friends who had grown up together from first school when I helped her up when she fell.

"Hey there, Sakura" I said "How are you?"

"I'm great" She smiled "What are doing later?"

"well, Naruto, Sasuke and I are going to the cinemas. Which reminds me, Sasuke asked me to ask you if you wanted to come with us. Though I would of asked anyways."

The 16 year old looked thoughtful for a minute before replying.

"Sure, I'll go, but I don't why he didn't ask me..."

I looked around before answering.

"To tell you the truth..." I wispered "I think he's a little shy."

She giggled and I grinned.

"What time?" She asked.

"Hm, let's say 5:50 at the ramen shop, ok?"

"Alright then, I'll see you then." She smiled and walked off.

I walked home, opened the door and saw Sauke lying on the sofa, I sighed and slammed the door, watching as Sasuke fell of the bed and landing on the floor.

I cracked up laughing until he grabbed a pillow and threw it at me.

"oh ha ha, very funny." I grinned and stop laughing "oh shush you."

"Huh?"

"I asked her for you" he stood up, ran over to be and grabbed my shoulder "What did she say?"

I was silent and I looked at the floor, then I looked up and grinned "Of cousre she'll come!" He shook me, let go and ran up to his room.

I sighed and shook my head. _He can be very wierd at times... _I headed to my room, and got ready.

Around 5:21 we wer at the Ramen store, Naruto munching Ramen as usual. I sat beside me while Sasuke was pacing back and forward.

"Would you calm down already?" I said in annoyance at him. He hung his head then sat beside me.

We waited for around another 10 minutes when Sakura came around the corner and we set off towrds the cinema. We reached it around 6:50.

"Well, what should we watch?" Sakura asked.

I Looked at the list on the wall, scanning over what was being shown at 6. There were three films. Whispering Moon, which seemed to be about a man who had to leave to study, but found out his friend had cancer and he had returned to see her. Then there was Moving and Losing, it was about someone who had moved away because she was under threat by a family, but the rest of her family were killed because she left, so she went to get revenge. The last was called Icha Icha Passion, which was bout...surely you can guess.

"Why don't see that one?" Naruto said, while bouncing up and down and pointing at I.I.P.

"..." Sasuke was twitched and Sakura had turned a light shade of red. I shrugged. I was used to these kinds of films. Naruto and I watched them a lot. Handy having a perverted friend.

"Sure." i said, and walked up to the ticket booth and bought the tickets for us.

We walked into the cinema, and Naruto instantly ran over to the snacks counter.

_Where does he put it all...? _I pondered to myself as he ruturned with popcorn, soda, chocolate and sherbet. I grabbed the popcorn so he wouldn't drop it and we headed into the Cinema.

(Some time later.)

We walked out of the Cinema from seeing the film and taking a toilet break before heading back. Amazing what seven soda does to a person. I believe Naruto somehow snuck into Kakahi (Our Head Teacher) 's office and made it into his perverted book collection, starting off his passion for reading them and watching the movies.We had decided to spent some time at Sasuke and I's house, but Sakura had to go home, so Sasuke said he would walk her home. So that left me and Naruto to go back to the house. With this, I felt some sort of feeling inside of me when I thought about being with Naruto in my home like that...

It clicked. I realised what this feeling was inside me. In my Heart...I was snapped out of my thoughts when Naruto poked me in the side.

"Yo Itachi, You okay?" He asked me.

"I'm fine, just thinking..." I looked at him and smiled "Let's get going."

"yeah!" The blonde fuzzball jumped up and down, and ran ahead in front of me. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and followed him.

We reached my home around 12 minutes later, I opened the dorr and let Naruto go in first, after which I followed. I shut the door quietly threw off our shoes and I walked over to where Naruto was standing.

_Well, here goes nothing. Time to tell him how I feel. _i rubbed my throat, suddenly feeling dry.

I crept up behind him and snaked my arms around his waist, pulling him closer to me.

"Naruto..." I wispered in his ear "I have something to tell you...I...I love you..."

He sniffened before relaxing in my arms.

"I love you too, Itachi..." He shifted around in my arms to face me bofore kissing me deply, I kissed him back, begging for enterance to his mouth, which he granted, I explored his mouth as much as I could, the taste of toffee popcorn still there. I ran my rans up and down his sides feverishly, not being able to get enough of him, I ran my hand under his shirt, over his toned chest, feeling his soft skin under my palm... I wrapped my other hand around his neck, drawing him closer to me, the musky scent of him that I adored reaching my nose. I shuddered and ran my hand over his chest and around to his butt, which I gave a light squeeze. He squeaked and a laughed a little, and kissed him again, closing my eyes as I did so, I heard him let out a soft moan, I ran my hand from his butt down the side of his hips, slowly tugging at his pants.

He looked at me with lust-filled eyes.

"Is this what you want, Naruto?" I asked him.

He didn't even pause to think. "Yes."

I smiled and pulled off the pants leaving him in the middle of the floor, he tugged at my shirt, and he pulled it off me, moving his hands lightly over my chest, I shivered at his touch, I tugged on his shirt, pulling him towards my room, which was on the ground floor. By the time we got to my room, there was a line of our clothes leading to where we were, leaving us both completly naked, I scanned over his toned body, taking in every detail of my lover. I opened the door and pulled Naruto in with me. My room was simple enough. Built in cupboards on one side, wooden floor, the walls painted a light navyish blue, shelfs and bookcases filled with books and litle items, my bed covered in a dark blue satin sheet, the bed itself King Sized, being from a well off family has it's advantages. Naruto looked around in awe, before I picked his already hard self up and brought him over to my bed, I lay him down on the solfly, being hard myself, I was nervous as this was my first time with anyone, but I hoped I wouldn't let him down. I smiled and ran my tongue over one of his nipples, licking it, making it hard, he groaned and shifted under me as I mover to the other one, making it hard also, I moved my hand up and down his hard member, earning gasps and groans from him, I saw beads of sweat forming on his body alraedy "Ahhh...I-Itachi...Please..."

I moved my hand faster, occasionally playing with his balls too.

I sped my hand up as he groaned loudly, and he came over my hand. I licked his seed off my hand and smiled at him, he was covered in sweat, as was I, but our night wasn't over yet. It was my turn to feel pleasure.

He looked up at me, and I smiled down at him.

"The night isn't over, my sweet lover...you'll have to relax..." I said as I ran my finger over his entrance, he squirmed as I inserted my finger into him. slowly, teasing him as he tried to push on it.

"Don't be so hasty..." I said, flicking my tounge over the top of his member, I took him into my mouth as I inserted another finger into him, stretching him out so he was prepared for what was to come. I moved my head up and down, swirling my tongue around, earning gasps from him. I inserted a third finger, the last, thinking he was stretched anough, I let his member go and positioned myself. I heard him whimper from the missing heat.

"Ready?" I said.

He said nothing, spread his legs fully, and kissed me hard, rubbing his hand down my side.

I slowly pushed my hot member inside him, slowly, letting him get used to the pain that he would have.  
"Ahh...! Ita...!" He had moved his arm around m waist and was clawing at back. I stopped when I got in to allow him to get used to it. He stopped clawing at my back, I looked at him and wiped the tears that were rolling down his face. He smiled and kissed me gently.

"Itachi...Please coule move move...?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"It wouldbe my pleasure, my sweet Naruto..." I captured his lips in my own, as I slowly began moving in and out of him, mixing our bodies together, becoming one...I was lost in a wave of pleasure but I could faintly hear someone shouting my name over and over. I was also shouting his name too...I was thrusting in and out as hard as I could, I was nearing my climax, and in a sheet a white hot light, I shot my seed deep inside of my lover, I felt his body convulse under mine has he also came covering us both. We slowly came down from the cloud we were own, I wiped his eyes again and mine too, a teary eyed pair who loved each other in more ways than I could imagine. I rolled off the top of him and landed with a soft plump beside him, I pulled him close to me as we snuggled in the bask of the setting sun coming through the two full length windows leading to the garden.

I ran my hand through his hair as he slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

"Hey Naruto..." I whispered to him.

"Hmm...?" He mumbled and looked up at me.

"Would you do me the honour of being... my boyfriend?" I asked quietly.

"..." He smiled and kissed my lightly "Of course I will."

"Thank you, Naruto. I love you." I replied.

"Love you too." He said back and with that we both drifted off into a quiet sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Reina: Woo! I finally finished it, what it you's think? was it alright? Did you's like it? Tell me!**

**Read and Review Please, No flames though.**


End file.
